The invention relates to a grinding machine and method of grinding for all kinds of material, for example waste, such as domestic waste and bulky waste, or wood. The machines comprises a receiving element for the material, provided in a housing, at least one driven shaft, on which grinding tools are provided, and rigid cutting tools arranged in the housing as opposing tools for the grinding tools for grinding the material.